The LMVR in cooperation with scientists at the National School of Medicine, Pharmacy and Odonto-Stomatology (FMPOS) of Mali conducts research at the Malaria Research and Training Center on the campus of the National School of Medicine of Mali and at the Faculty of Science and Technology in Bamako. The goals of these research programs are several. The primary goal is to develop and sustain a center of research excellence in Africa where the work is planned, directed and executed by African scientists. This goal has been achieved and the MRTC is now viewed as a model for research centers in developing countries. A training program for MRTC staff has been initiated to provide much needed expertise in all areas of biology, tropical medicine, medical entomology and epidemiology with emphasis on molecular biology and immunology. Studies at the MRTC are focused on two main areas of emphasis: 1) The evaluation and application in Mali of molecular probes developed in the LMVR which use PCR- based methodologies to detect the presence of genes in malaria parasites coding for resistance to anti-malarial drugs. Tests are now in place for the rapid detection of parasites resistant to chloroquine, pyrimethamine, proguanil and Fansidar. 2)Studies in the Kangaba region of Mali to determine genetic and immunological predisposition to severe and complicated malaria. A VSAT communication system has been installed at the MRTC which integrates the MRTC into the NIH communications system. The MRTC LAN linkage is the first of its kind in Mali and one of the few science-associated LANs in Africa. The MRTC LAN is serving as the model system for the US National Library of Medicine communications initiative as part of the WHO/NIH Multilateral Initiative on Malaria (MIM).The LMVR has recently established a program on Leishmasniasis and its sandfly vectors. Based at the MRTC, this program will examine the epidemiology of leishmasniasis and the ecology of the sandfly vectors.[unreadable] The LMVR has expanded its research program on the ecology of anopheline malaria vectors in Mali with emphasis on determination of physiological and behavioral factors which impact on the genetic isolation of the various forms of the more importants vectors.